Chomper
Chomper is a central character in JitteryDragon's YTP: LBT saga...as far as anyone can tell. He is a tragic character, and first appears as a young sharptooth. He was kidnapped at a very young age by Littlefoot and his friends and forced to obey their every command. Chomper has been quite fortunate in comparison to all the plant-eating dinosaurs in the Great Valley as he is the only individual who has not succumbed to any type of brain degradation. However, spending time with Littlefoot and his friends has not been kind to Chomper either as he often finds himself stuck right in the middle of their shenanigans and has been killed quite a few times in the process.another thing is he has a evil twin called evil chomper who is grown up version of chomper but with more red eyes and killed his wife and children so real chomper's furture is in trouble Eventual Starvation Look, people, let's be honest with ourselves about how ironic Chomper truly is. Someday the little guy is going to come to terms with the fact that growing up requires a constant intake of food. After all, the more we grow, the more food we need to eat. Now, let's drop this preconception that we have about none of the children in the LBT series ever growing up. If we are to assume that these children will someday become adults, then one must also acknoweldge that Chomper simply will not survive his later years due to an exsessive starvation. How the hell does a growing dinosaur going to sustain himself by eating tiny insects for the rest of his life? There's just simply not enough insects in the great valley, or if there are then the creators simply haven't taken the time to animate them. Ultimately, Chomper has a few options: #He can give into his carnivorous tendencies and eat other dinosaurs. Granted he can limit himself to eating other dinosaurs except Littlefoot, his friends, and/or their families. However, he would most likely lose all respect and grace based on the principle that he was eating other dinosaurs at all, regardless of personal relationships. #He could offer to eat the remains of anyone who dies a natural death, therefore requiring no due process of hunting or killing. Sadly, it probably won't turn out any better the Option #1 (i.e. "Hey, Littlefoot, when your grandfather dies, may I eat him for breakfast?") #He can simply give in and eat plant food. Nobody said he has to like it, but its better than starvation, right? Maybe he should look at it like he's smoking a cigar or listening to bagpipes--sure you may not enjoy it at first, but after a while it becomes an acquired taste...cigars do anyway, I don't know what I was thinking when I mentioned bagpipes. #He can continue to eat insects, but gradually waste away. It's questionable whether or not the Great Valley has an adequate supply of insects that could sustain a fully-grown sharptooth on average of three meals a day for the rest of his life. There's also an issue about insects dying in droves during the wintertime. Chomper would have no choice but to go without eating for about three months or so...come to think of it, how does he manage that even now? #He could starve to death. #He could eat himself. #He could eat the entire Twilight fan-base. This has been voted the best option as it would not only solve one of the world's major crises, but it would be more than enough to satisfy his daily food supply. #He could invent a time machine, travel a couple of millions of years into the future and bring back some chickens, cattle, and pigs to eat. If he ever needed more, he could just use his time machine again. note: Chomper must be cautious of possible time paradoxes involving vengeful chicken-folk sending diabolical Austrian cyborgs back in time to terminate Chomper's mother. #He could eat an Octorok along with a side-dish of lotsa spaghetti! #??? #PROFIT!!!this page is really stupid. So he could eat this page the whole jittery dragon wiki maybe the computer!!!! Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:WTF Category:Im scared